A True Love Kiss
by Are.you.okay.Annie
Summary: What's true love? It certainly isn't meeting a (even if handsome) prince and thinking he's cute. Diaval, the raven turned into a man, after several years of service to Maleficent, now wonders about it, and if what his heart has been feeling for the blond princess, is in fact, true love. And Aurora, the heir to the throne, may have her feelings too. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

_Just saw the movie yesterday! :3 Loved it, but hey! I bet a lot of you were like: A) Maleficent kisses her cheek/forehead (ahem Once Upon a Time-ish) B) Diaval sweeps her off her feet and they live happily ever after. So, while I loved the message conveyed by A), I'm starting this, for the ones who just wonder... about B)._

_"If there's a book that you want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it." _

_ That's like, the definition of a fanfic._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Maleficent can't bear the wait. She drops the dumb prince in front of the double doors that led to where Aurora laid sleeping. The faeries are out and dragging the confused prince inside, ushering him to kiss the princess. I just really want her to wake up. I look at Maleficent. There, she's got that hopeful expression too. The one she often had whenever Aurora was near. Honestly, she was more her parent than King Stefan would ever be.

We hide and say nothing, just waiting. I'm left to wonder. If it works, then she'd wake up and they'd be happy, if it didn't, she wouldn't wake up at all... Why did this have to be so complicated? Ravens aren't supposed to worry so much! I blame it all on Maleficent! She has made me this mess of a human that feels too much.

"Just kiss her already!" The three fairies yell at once, flying about.

I am tempted to smack the stupid boy's lips on hers.

He finally does kiss her, and I lean forward, poking my head out of our hiding place to see. Well done kid, some kiss that is. I roll my eyes. How did he hope that to beat such a powerful curse! He barely touched her lips! My hands curl into fists. I bet I could do it better. But still, I hope.

I can't bear the wait.

But nothing happens.

And I want to hurt Philipp.

He was supposed to free her, to wake her! Something wet slides down my cheeks. I don't know what's happening to me. I touch my skin and I realize it is water. Water? Why is water coming out of my eyes? Humans cry all the time, but I've never cried before.

Maleficent turns her gaze to me, and I stare helpless at her. "What do we do now? We can't... She can't..."

She doesn't say anything and once the fairies are gone, she walks towards Aurora, while I stay behind, wishing she had known me enough to care about whatever I might want to say.

_Pretty bird._

Those might be my favorite words in the world. How could she know that when she was a baby, I didn't like to hear her crying and moved her craddle so she could sleep better? How could she know I liked when she talked to me even when I was a bird and she looked crazy? Or that her laugh is a wonderful sound?

"Fairy godmother..." I hear her sweet voice and my feet carry me three steps forward in a flash.

I look at Maleficent. Awe must be written in my face because she gives me a 'What are you staring at?' so her look. I can't get mad. We're just too happy for that.

So that's a true love kiss. I smile. There's still so much we must do before we can call it over, but I can't think too much about that because after hugging Maleficent, Aurora gives me one of her brighter-than-the-sun smiles and wraps her arms around me too.

And I count. Aurora is sixteen. If I don't count my bird years before I met Maleficent, then we could say I'm twenty.

I glance down at the princess' golden hair. I'll live long enough to always watch over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Maleficent isn't letting me out of her sight at all, I think for the rest of my life. I know Diaval is right outside my door for when I'm ready. After I woke up, and my father died, I didn't want to stay at the castle. More than ever, I wanted to be here, in the middle of nowhere, but with the people I knew and loved.

As my 'aunts' fawn over me, changing the color of my dress with just a thought, a frown pokes at my forehead. I still don't know how to feel about my father dying. Yesterday, I found him, and yesterday I lost him. But, can I lose something I never actually had? Is it okay if I feel nothing at all?

"What do you think about blue, dear?"

"Nonsense! Pink looks far better on her!"

"Blue!"

"Pink!"

I'm about to say something but my other aunt beats me to it. "What about green?"

"No!" The other two yell at the same time.

I smile and shake my head at them, turning around. "It's okay. Blue, pink, or green, the dress is very pretty."

They stare at me as if I've just said something outrageous. At last, Fauna holds up her hand, her face lit up by an idea. "I know! Let's ask the raven!" Flora and Merryweather cross their arms, considerint it, and after a few moments, agree.

Before they launched into yet another argument about my dress color, I go to open the door. Diaval has his back to me, not paying much attention to his surrounding, because he'd have head the creak of the door had that not been the case. Today he wears a black shirt, like usual, but he has rolled up the sleeves, and I can see the scars from the two night's ago fight. I remember he fought with great courage to protect Maleficent and I know, he will wear those scars with pride.

"Diaval? We need your opinion on something." I touch his arm, and he jumps out of my reach.

"Aurora! Oh... I... You startled me." He puts his hands behind his back.

I giggle, unable to help it. A few weeks ago, when I didn't know about princess yet, and Maleficent allowed me to see the Moors, we used to play at sneaking on each other. I always lost. I don't know how I could startle him this time.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask you, do you think this dress looks better in-"

"Pink! Absolutely pink!" Flora, in her pixie form tugs on his jet back hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, let go!" He tries to swat her away but the fairy is relentless.

I can't help but laugh, as Fauna and Merryweather are. "Alright, alright, aunt Flora, it's okay." I stepclose to disentangle Flora from one of his strands of hair. Once she is out, I smile. "Hmmm... you should wear your hair like this more often." It nearly reaches his shoulders, but sometimes he forgets to tuck it behind his ears and it was so easy to picture him not as Maleficent's wings, but as her friend, and my friend.

xxx

I stand still as she runs her fingers through my hair. It's a friendly gesture, I know, but hell if my body can't get that. I feel like I have to ruffle my feathers, but I don't have them.

Damn.

It doesn't last long. I clear my throat, "You would look beautiful with anything, but, if I had to choose, I'd go with pink, indeed." I would've chosen another color just to spite the annoying Flora, but pink was a good color.

"I told you two! Now, let's get moving! Eveyone must be waiting."

Aurora nods and starts walking, and I do too, not staying too far behind. I can temporarily turn into a wolf at will, so that if any rebel tries to hurt Aurora, I will be able to protect her. She's happy and bright, and it wouldn't be fair if she knew, that not everyone wanted her to be queen.

A soft, small hand slips into mine and I glance down at where they join.

"Diaval, your cheeks are pink," Aurora says, reaching with her other hand to poke my left cheek.

I chuckle nervously. "Ha ha, are they now?"

"Pink is a good color."

My hand squeezes hers gently. "Yes, it's true."


	3. Chapter 3

Phillip should stop watching her.

He's smiling too much, like I am, but his smile looks fake. I don't know if my smile looks fake, but his certainly does. I'm smiling because I'm happy Aurora looks so happy while Maleficent announces who is our new queen both of the Moors and of men. But again, my eyes pivot between the girl's radiant face, the prince, the sky, and the people. There's so many people. More than I'd ever seen before. I wish it was easier to spot the bad ones, rotten apples that wanted to spoil the others. It isn't.

"Stop scowling, it isn't nice," Aurora says some time later, suddenly pressing her thumb against my forehead. I don't know what she's trying to do. Everyone else is chatting and enjoying being in this place so wonderful, surrounded by wonderful creatures.

My frown deepens. "I don't know what you mean."

Her thumb lands on my nose, and she taps it twice. "Boop."

A smile tugs at my lips. "What are you doing?"

"Flora always does that when I'm upset." She lowers her hand but the princeling is heading this way, so I take it in mine. Maybe that will keep me from turning into that dragon... Who says that because he's a prince it's assumed Aurora will marry him? And, besides, he may as well have it written on his forehead. 'I'm a prince, you're a queen, when is the wedding?'.

Ugh.

Aurora glances up at me questioningly, but I refuse to answer whatever she may be thinking of asking me, unless she does.

"Your Majesty," Phillip holds out his hand with his palm up, probably to kiss hers. My eyes narrow. _You didn't wake her up! Why are you even doing still_ here?

I'm holding Aurora's right hand, and I don't plan on letting go of it. Ha.

xxx

"Hi, Phillip..." Since Diaval doesn't seem to notice I need my right hand to greet Phillip, I give him my left one. A hand, is a hand, after all, and one is better than none.

He doesn't look very happy, but still, he kisses my knuckles, lingering. I feel like a queen every time he looks at me this way; but not in the good sense. I think of my father, going insane because of his power and greed, and of Maleficent, who, although kind inside, isolated the Moors from the outside world just because she could. What will it be with me?

There's a light pressure in my right hand, and from the corner of my eye, I spy Diaval, looking at everywhere but us. My hand squeezes his reassuringly. Lately, he's been worrying too much, being the one in charge of keeping me safe and all. And he's been spending a lot of time as a human.

"Aurora, are you alright?"

"Huh?" I realize, with a bit of embarrassment, that Phillip has been talking to me. "Yes, yes. I apologize for being a little distracted."

"I was saying that ..." I involuntarily tune him out again. I feel bad about that. I know what he expects, but I may not be the one right for that. He's too... too normal, too good.

xxx

After a lot of people had personally congratulated, and given their condolences to Aurora, the humans returned home, and the fairies and other creatures retreated to their trees, rivers and flowers. Only Maleficent, Aurora and I remain.

"I don't want to return to the castle."

I do a double take and I notice big, round tears sliding down her cheeks which drop to the grass soundlessly. Maleficent does almsot the moment I do too.

Before we can say anything, she continues, "Some of the people earlier... They said they'd be very happy when I moved to the castle. I mean... I knew I'd have to, someday, but I really can't... It's too much."

Maleficent looks at me. If she let me, I'd tell Aurora everything she needs to hear. I'd tell her she doesn't have to return to that place ever again, I'd tell she could live in a cave if that's what she wanted. But I couldn't.

So, instead I say, "Don't mind them, you're staying at your house."

"I talked to the royal advisors. They'll take care of the reconstruction, and they'll make sure there is no trace of the king's rule in that place." Maleficent steps closer to Aurora, not quite touching her, but still, smiling motherly at her.

With one powerful ruffle of wings, she took flight, up, up, and into the darkness, until I could only see her outline against the white moon.

"Why were you mad earlier?" Aurora sits near the riverbank, drawing her knees to her chest. I don't like her making herself small. She's stronger than that. I'd seen it.

She's sad, but she doesn't want to talk about it. Just like Maleficent... all the time. Why are humans so complicated! "I wasn't mad."

"You weren't happy."

I nudge her playfully, and since she's got next to zero balance in her curled up position, she falls to the side and yelps.

I'm next to her in an instant, but she swats my hands away. "I'm alright, I'm fine." She even giggles. "It was fun."

"You think falling is fun?"

"Nevermind, you wouldn't understand it." She stares across the river, at a couple of pixies, but my focus settles on her.

"Why? Because I'm a bird?"

Aurora is still not looking at me, but that speaks for itself and it's like I've been sliced in too many pieces, too many to be put back into a whole.

"You're right. I am."

With no feelings whatsoever, because I'm a bird. A pretty one, at least.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks guys for he reviews! :3 If there's something particular you want to see in the following chapters, don't hesitate to suggest that in a review! Remember that those are the ones that fuel a fanfic writer to post even faster! :P_

* * *

We've been sitting there together for what feels like an eternity. I hadn't meant to hurt him, that is actually the last think I'd ever want to do. But sometimes, I can't control what I say, what I _think. _Sometimes words just spill out without my consent, which is why sometimes, it's better if I don't say anything.

I count how many times he has sighed. He's more human than him, or anyone else gives him credit for.

xxx

I count how many times she has shivered. My leather clothes shield me from most of the cold, but her dress isn't really the best garment to wear out at night. Despite that, I can't bring myself to just move closer and... maybe put an arm around her? There's an invisible barrier between us that feels unbreachable. But I know I won't turn into any sort of animal right now. This is human, so I have to get used to it if I want to -If I want what? I don't even know.

When I think I should say something to break the silence, she surprises me slipping her hand into mine.

"I'm sorry. You know, not even humans get me most of the time," she says in a very quiet voice, like a bird's song. This reminds me who is sitting next to me. This was Aurora, the girl I sang to sleep, played hide-and-seek with, and who I vowed to always protect. Why am I mad at her?

I shake my head and pull her close, breaking through the barrier, shattering it, and possibly stomping on the shards. "Don't worry, everything is okay."

She doesn't resist, leaning her head on my shoulder, her arms around my middle. "Are you sure you're not angry?"

"Yes, absolutely," I say right away. "I was being silly."

"Hey, that's my line! I'm the one who is silly."

I chuckle. "You're silly-cute, but I was being silly-stupid."

Aurora laughs too. I don't know why, since I wasn't trying to be funny, but I don't care because her laugh is beautiful and I love hearing it.

"Diaval, are you ticklish?"

"Ticklish?"

"Yeah, ticklish." She pokes my stomach once, and then twice. I invonluntarily shift away, a jolt running through me that spreads from the spot where she touched me. "You are!"

I start to hold up my hand but she's relentless and continues poking me. Laugh bubbles up without me being able to control it. It's heavenly but my stomach hurts from laughing so much. Trust Aurora to turn any awkward, tense situation into something nice and worthy of remembering.

We fall back, with her partially on top of me. Her chest is right... in front of me. Like, right _there. _It wasn't like I hadn't noticed those before... but I've never stared too much. It was too improper! But this was an accident!

"Oh, no, sorry! Are you alright?"

"Uh... yes, yes." I nod quickly as she scoots back, and away. Thanks god.

Not far enough, or too much, I can't tell, but it doesn't matter because she's here again, wrapped in my left arm. Her cheek is pressed against my chest, so I'm doing a great effort to make it rise and fall at a normal speed. I can hear my own heart loudly beating and maybe even doing acrobatics every time she takes a breath.

"I should've brought a sweater or something," she says sleepily.

I start to sit up but she stops me.

"I'm okay now. You're warm."

I don't want to be a raven ever again. How could I? If I have arms to keep Aurora warm, what else could I wish for?

Maleficent is taking her time, so after a while, when Aurora is getting sleepy and her eyes keep dropping closed, I carefully stand and scoop her up in my arms. I just can't make her walk with the day she's had. The girl has shaken more hands today than I could ever count.

Her face is peaceful, but not like the death-sleep kind, which is a relief, because I can tell between the two. I can tell she's having nice dreams.

xxx

We're in the Moors, but there's daylight and it is oddly quiet. We may as well be the only people in the world, Diaval and I. He's blushing and it's so adorable I can't stop myself from hugging him. Warm and soft. Most would think his scars are scary. I think each is a history. I blush too because I suddenly want to tenderly kiss them all better.

xxx

"You're silly-cute," I hear her say, and my lips form a full smile.


	5. Announcement

_Sorry for not having updated guys! I really tried to get to it on the weekend, but I had a busy one. I promise to have the next chapter up by the end of the week! Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Europa: I knew it wasn't just me! I was torn between making her a childlish and silly or normal, so I settled for a mix of the two. I'll follow your advice, so thanks!_

_To everyone: Thanks for being so patient, and for the reviews. They are very encouraging and helpful :)_

* * *

I lift my head from the pillow, and my lungs instantly fill with smoke. For a blissful moment I dismiss it as Fauna, with her distracted ways, trying to cook something. But that's not possible because they don't live with me anymore, at least that's what I understood from Maleficent. She feared I would be more in danger with them around. My eyes focus and I see it. Blazing red, a fire burning outside.

My feet hit the ground before I command them to, and I don't pause to slip my shoes on, just grab them from the floor. Shouts that I swear said: 'Barge in' ring in my ears and make my legs work faster. I'm not usually this energetic after having just woken up, so I was pretty surprised I managed not to go crawling into bed again. A thought makes me skid to a stop. Diaval. He said he would always be outside watching. I gulp.

"Diaval? Are you here?" There's no answer for him, but I've just confirmed my presence to the the people outside.

The front door rattles, as well as the back one. I'm caught between dead ends and there's no raven, dragon or fairy to help me.

I turn back to my small room. If the fire continued the house would definetely be reduced to ashes. I take a second to sweep my gaze across the place. There were memories here. I grew up here. This is my home.

I shake my head and approach the window. Thankfully, whoever was trying to break in hadn't thought of sneaking through it. Without checking first, I push myself onto the windowsill and then jump, landing on the grass outside. The smoke is heavier out here. So much, I have to cough. I can't even tell left from right because all there is, is fire, trees, and weapons. When you're a target and you jump out of safety, it doesn't take long to be spotted if you stay rooted to a spot coughing.

My legs are shaking, but still I push myself to run as soon as I catch a glimpse of a way out. Every where else is consumed in flames. It reminds me of the castle.

"Stop her!"

Strands of my hair fly into my face as I run, which doesn't make it easier to not to trip over the protuding twigs that stand in my way. I look over my shoulder and it sinks in I'm not fast at all.

They will get me.

xxx

The wind feels heavenly against my wings tonight. I left Aurora on her bed a few hours ago and checked the surroundings twice before leaving to the Moors to take a few minutes to fly. But the minutes turned into hours. I can't remember the last time I flew just for the fun of it, and honestly, I've missed it. Maybe that just means that regardless of what skin I'm wearing, I'm still a bird. Birds fly.

A warm breeze with tiny choking particles almost knocks me off course. I can't look over my shoulder in this form, so I slow down, turning to the right. There, where the old house was supposed to be, there's no green, or night-black, there's only red.

_Aurora!_ Every swear word known to man crosses my mind as I fly faster that I've ever have.

I land on one of the trees that is still standing. I can't see anyone I should hide from, so I leave the branch and in the air I turn into a human again. Heat presses against my skin as soon as I shift forms and my heart iinmediately starts beating faster.

"No, no, no, no, no, _no._" I half stumble, half run towards what is left of the house. The roof is down, and so are the walls. There is no way no one would have survived that.

I fall to my knees, as it hits me.

She is gone.


	7. Chapter 6

I'm not fast, but debris stands between them and me. I seize this advantage, my gaze sweeping over the woods before me and I find a tree that is tall and has enough branches for me to climb, and enough foliage to be unseen. Sweat beads on my forehead and random wisps of my hair get stuck to my temples. I wipe my hands on the sides of my dress and start climbing, up, up until my hands start bleeding from the scratches. The cuts sting and my palms throb, but I push on. I'm not letting myself be caught. _I'm not letting-_

"There!"

I look down. How-? How had them caught up to me? I thought...

It's when they draw bows that I really, really think I will faint. Surprisingly, I don't. The first arrow buzzes past me and my knees threaten to give away. In spite of that, I find support in the thin branches and leap to another, which allows me to stand behind the bark of the tree, not in the men's range. But it isn't like they can't walk around the tree.

The next tree isn't that far away, and its branches make it look even closer. _I've done this before. No need to panic. _I brace myself, and jump.

xxx

"Nothing," Maleficent says, returning from the hill of wood, glass and ashes.

The sun is rising, making the remaining embers look like they're bowing to it.

My eyes burn, and my hands clench into fists. I know the basics of the human body, and all bodies, for that matter. Blood flows through our veins and it's what keeps us moving. But right now, there is much more to what's fueling me. This... urge to do _something. _This must be something else entirely.

Her eyes aren't red and puffy anymore. Instead, they are determined. I tilt my head to a side, not understading the sudden hope.

"I found nothing," she repeats, and I know that smile. Hope swells in my chest as well. "There is no body." There is a pause while she turns to face the vast wilderness stretching around us. "This is what we will do. There are three options. Either she ran to the Moors, to known territory, and she's safe; or she ran in the opposite direction, to the woods; or she was caught. I'll go back to the kingdom and start there." I'm relieved to hear that. I'm not the best person/raven to deal with other people. "And you will comb the woods looking for her. Go now."

My body shrinks and lifts from the ground, leaving a explosion of feathers. I will find her. I will find Aurora and I will tell her everything. She'll feel the same way. Everything will be fine.

xxx

My eyelids flutter open, taking in the scenery. Smoke drifts from the west. I assume it's the men and their camp. My house is -was to the south of this point. I kept track of every deviation I took the night before. Every turn I made. Eventually, they'd stopped for the night. I overheard someone saying I was as good as dead out here anyway. I didn't like that.

Was that how everyone saw me? A weak little girl who depended on others to do everything for her? Perhaps that's why they were mad. I am a queen. I am _the _queen. And instead of doing something, I hide in my wooden house.

But first, I have to go back to the Moors without these goons seeing me. The ground is a good twenty feet below me, so I start my slow descense. The less noise I make, the less likely it will be for someone to see me.

A branch snaps.

I yelp before I have time to even register what happened and I land on my butt hard on the ground. Voices speak loudly to each other. I'm tempted to use one of those funny words Maleficent uses sometimes. She calls them swear words.

This run is easier, but scarier. I'm not running blindly anymore, but neither are my chasers. They can see me crystal clear. I ignore the sound of arrows being set into place, and then the subtle buzz when they're set free.

My right leg brings me down to my knees when an arrow finds my thigh. It's the worst pain I've ever felt. It's like cutting your finger while you're making dinner but with the knife driven deeper, and being stuck there.

"Leave me alone!" I cry out as one of them reaches to grab my arm, tugging it up to make me stand.

A black feather lands in front of me.


	8. Chapter 7

I don't think too much about it. As soon as I'm human again, my hand shoots forward and I grab the back of the man's collar, pulling him away from Aurora. I raise my knee and hit his stomach. He doubles over in pain, his bow forgotten on the ground. Rage is a hot fist twisting my insides and urging me to keep hitting. "Touch her again, and I'll kill you."

It takes me a moment to realize I'm not joking.

A second man has already approached Aurora, but she is moving fast, and manages to put a tree between her and her attacker. Without thinking about what I'm doing, I search the man next to me for weapons, while he's still weak. He's got a knife.

I stab his thigh. Better to be safe than sorry,. But I don't have the guts to do any more, now that the rush is wearing down. I turn to find Aurora picking some dirt from the ground. She throws it at the man's face, then stumbles forward and kicks his groin. Clumsily, but it had the effect she wanted.

"Diaval, what do I do now?!" She looks between me and the man with such a panicked expression it's almost comical.

"This will... this will never be over until we have a true... leader on the throne," The man croaks out.

I snap out of my daze and move to hit the back of the his head wih the hilt of the knife. He lands heavily on the ground by our feet. It's just then that I allow myself to notice my heart, beating as if it's about to leap out of my chest.

My gaze slides to the princess, no, _queen's _face. She looks horrified.

"You're bleeding. Let's go," she grabs my uninjured hand -the one that hadn't been cut by the blade of the knife-, and leads me away. Dread settles on my stomach, because I know we can't keep keeping things from her.

xxx

I want to bandage that hand. I can tell it's bothering him, even though he won't admit to it. But it would be wiser to wait until we're at a safer distance from those dangerous people. We should probably head home.

A headache threatens to overwhelm me when I remember I no longer have a home. I have nothing. The image of the castle scratches at the back of my mind, but I ignore it. That place had never appealed to me, and it probably never would.

"Do you feel okay?"

Diaval's hand gently squeezes mine. And the dam breaks.

I turn, and blindly wrap my arms around his middle. "No. Please just hold me."

xxx

"Okay." I pull her close, willing my body to give her the confort she needs. It's hard to make things better for someone who is lost, when you're lost yourself. Something tugs at my heart, hinting at that I could do better than to hold her, but I don't know. I'm... Conforting is for humans, I tell myself. But then again, why am I so desperate for the answer to make everything in Aurora's world alright again?

She has always seemed so happy, and cheerful, that I don't know what to do with confusion, and pain. Aurora is not crying, but her arms tightening around me are like heart-wrenching sobs.

With one hand, -the one that is not bleeding-, I smoothe her hair. It's all over the place, but still lovely. I rest my cheek ontop of her head. "It's over."

"Don't be silly. It's not over. Those people..." She pulls back just enough to see my face. "Those people _hate _me. Because I'm a useless queen. _What do I do now?_"

I avert my gaze.

"What? Why do you-" she pauses, and I don't have to look at her face to see what's there. "This is not the first time they've tried to hurt me, right? It can't be... And you... And Maleficent..."

Silence.

"Diaval, answer me. Right now."

I sigh. "It was for your own protection. We didn't want to-"

It is amazing how quickly her face turns red. This time, Aurora pushes me away, at arms' lenght. "My own... My own protection? You... You have no right... She has no right to decide that! It's my life! _My _life!"

She turns around, her hands rubbing her temples.

xxx

I simply can't believe it. It's outrageous! How dare them plan everything without telling me a single thing?

I shake my head, and whirl around to face Diaval. "Don't you think I should know if someone wants to kill me?" Words filter out of my mouth, and I can't seem to be able to stop them. "I mean, if one day I left my house to collect berries, and someone shot an arrow to my heart; wouldn't have it been better if I'd known?"

He looks down, and I realize I'd been yelling. Red liquid drips from one of his hands. Color drains from my face. "Oh, no, I forgot... Let me see that."

.

We didn't want to risk being caught again, so Diaval didn't let me take care of his wound until we had put a river between us, and them. We stopped at a small stream to sit by it.

I work in silence, and he isn't saying anything either, his only responses being the occasional flinch. It'd have been alright, if his eyes weren't focused on my face.

"Hmm... Diaval?"

"Yes?"

"Please, could you stop staring at me?"

Two bright splotches of pink appear on his cheeks. "I wasn't-"

I quickly change the subject. Suddenly, I'm no longer brave enough to follow that line of conversation. "I know what I'm going to do."

He leans forward with his elbows on his thighs. "What?"

"I must return to the castle."


	9. Chapter 8

I'm starting to regret it.

Diaval is quiet as we walk through the forest. His hands are bandaged and not bleeding anymore. And I just feel drained. I know he's thinking about how to convince to not to demand to go to the village, but despite my own doubts, I'm not backing down on that. It's necessary. If I want to ever live in peace, then I must start by allowing others to live in peace too.

There's suddenly a ruffling sound, and the light touch on my shoulder. I sigh. I wish things were simpler. I wish he was on my side. I wish I was a normal girl. I wish Maleficent had never fallen in love. I wish my father hadn't been so greedy for power.

I allow myself to have a small pity party in my head. It doesn't improve my mood, but Diaval hadn't uttered a word since I healed him, and he wouldn't anytime soon since he'd turned into a bird. Probably as an excuse to not to speak.

After a while, he leaves my shoulder to fly ahead of me, to guide me. I notice we never encounter the old ruined house. He must have chosen to walk around it. I recognize the odd patterns in the woods, and the trees whose barks make faces and how you can even breathe the magic. We're in the Moors.

Maleficent is nowhere in sight, and for the first time, I'm grateful for that.

xxx

Even the sky is different in the Moors. The sunset feels more... magical. I notice Aurora tenses behind me when she becomes aware of it. She's still mad. But I have a churning in my stomach, or did, when I was in my human form. It felt like acid. She couldn't see we just wanted her to not to have to face all the dangers that threatened in the castle. I wish she'd see how much we care about her.

I turned into a man once we reached the stream. The creatures there welcomed Aurora like the leader she was to them. News traveled fast, and I was sure that by now, they had to know about what had happened to the cabin. They were all happy to see their queen was alive.

A pixie fluttered around me, waving her hands around as sparkly dust flew from her.

I had no idea of what the little thing was saying. I was tired, my hand still stung, and my head felt like it was going to explode. I had no energy to focus on understanding her.

"She's saying Maleficent is not back yet. That she said she'd be back before midnight if she didn't find me," Aurora said dryly, lifting her hand to allow the pixie to perch on her fingers, like a bird.

"Alright, then we wait her out." I slump on the grass, resting my back against the tree behind me. I close my eyes. Then, I feel a weight settle on the spot next to me, but I don't dare open my eyes.

Is it even normal? I can _feel_ the hairs on the arm that is in contact with hers rise to the connection. This is yet another one of those 'involuntary actions' the human body had. But so far, it had just happened when she was around. I take a deep breath, but it gets stuck somewhere along the way when she rests her head on my shoulder.

The only things I can hear are our breathing and the whispers of the stream and its creatures for a moment. It is only after I think she's fallen asleep that she speaks.

"I'm sorry. I should've yelled at you."

I should've known she'd be able to tell I am awake. "We shouldn't have hid things from you." I turn my face to finally see her, and it's a surprise to find her so close. She's lifted her face a few inches from my shoulder, watching me as if she she's expecting me to do something.

It's breath-taking. The light from the moon and the tiny faeries is enough to see her, but at the same time, leaves enough in the dark. I almost forget she's Maleficent's adopted daughter, that she's a queen, that she's younger...

Almost. That single word is what makes me stop when I notice I've been leaning in. She's closed her eyes and suddenly I know exactly what she's expecting. I gulp. Those... things are powerful. A single kiss of true love could cast and break curses. They should not be given randomly, and least of all, received randomly. Aurora deserves the best kind of true love kiss in the right moment, at the right place, and with the right person; and for her to be sure of it.

This had to be the hardest thing I'd ever done.

I move to the side and kiss her cheek and when she opens her eyes and looks at me in this way that might cause anyone to forget their own name, I just smile.


End file.
